The Jenga Challenge
by evieechan
Summary: "Jenga?" Leo repeated incredulously, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing up and down in fear. "You want to challenge me to a game of Jenga?" Annabeth has definitely lost her mind. Set after TLH, a drabbly/one-shot for percabeth-is-endless!


_Hello everyone! This is a one-shot/drabble based off of a headcanon posted on Tumblr that is hiding from me. (If anyone finds the post please link it to me so credit can be given where credit is due) Also, this is written for Teriza, who is absolutely fantastic and you should definitely check out her blog, .com!_

_I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

Annabeth had never been anything shy of brilliant, but now, perhaps the madness that was so often associated with it was starting to show.

"Jenga?" Leo repeated incredulously, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing up and down in fear. "_You_ want to challenge _me_ to a game of Jenga?"

Jason himself could hardly believe it; ever since Jason had announced that Percy was most likely with their Roman equivalents and had no idea who his was, Annabeth was even more reluctant to warm up to Leo and Jason. She got along perfectly fine with Piper though, which Jason dismissed as some sort of weird girl connection men just couldn't understand. But now, all of the sudden and completely out of the blue, Annabeth with reaching out to _them_. If Jason were tactless, he would've inquired if she had been abducted and replaced with some sort of alien Annabeth look-a-like.

Which is exactly what Leo did. "So, I know _the_ Vulcan isn't, like, an actual Vulcan, but if there are aliens out there, I think you are one."

Piper smacked Leo upside the head, hard, "This, Leo, is why you are single."

"Forever alone." Leo muttered bitterly to himself. "Sorry, but why do you want to play Jenga?" He addressed Annabeth.

She shrugged and set the game on the table, away from the blueprints for the _Argo II_ that she had neatly stacked into a pile, sorted by location on the ship and what purpose they served. "Whenever we had a lot of things to do, Percy would get this insane urge to play Jenga. It was one of his main methods of procrastination." Jason noticed she was getting much better about not chocking up whenever she spoke about Percy. It couldn't be easy for her, and Jason found himself admiring her strength, despite the fact she seemed to hate him. "And I was feeling overwhelmed and I thought that you'd be a worthy opponent to play Jenga with. So, what do you say, Leo?"

Leo cracked his knuckles, jumped to his feet and cracked his neck. "I say, if this thing is going down, it's going down in front of everyone, at the Big House, 1 o'clock, don't be late. Bring chocolate milk."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Leo, it's two o'clock."

"Fine, two thirty, at the Big House. Don't forget the chocolate milk."

Jason knew Annabeth hadn't forgotten the chocolate milk, she just chose not to bring it. Leo was prepared for that though, and supplied his own chocolate milk. The Jenga set was already in place on the table where Annabeth and Chiron occasionally played cards with some of the other campers.

"So, you go first?" Leo gestured towards Annabeth, who was calming sitting on the opposite side of the table.

It was the most intense game of Jenga Jason had ever seen. He had never seen Annabeth display such emotion ever. Annabeth was usually so composed and collected, but all of that was gone, unless she was calculating her chances of performing a particularly risky move. The look on her face when Leo made an impossible move and the tower still stood was _priceless_.

Alternatively, the anxiety, panic, and sheer fear on Leo's face made Jason almost piss himself several times.

Finally, after another incredible move on Annabeth's part, Leo threw his head back and screamed in anguish. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

"Natural talent." Annabeth replied smugly. "Daughter of wisdom, remember?"

"I'm never going to win this." Leo cried into his hands.

"I'll accept that as a forfeit if you don't wish to continue." Annabeth smirked.

Leo appeared to be in physical pain, Jason noted, as he weighed invisible scales in his hands, weighing the pros and cons of continuing the game.

"You know what? I don't care how badly you scare me!" Leo steeled himself against the daughter of Athena. "You're going down!"

In the end, Leo toppled the tower, and ended up toppling over himself.

"I've heard defeat leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, is that true? I wouldn't know." Annabeth smirked.

From the cold, hard ground, Leo just groaned.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I hoped you've enjoyed this! _

_Kisses,_

_Eve_

_(PS, I'm sorry this is late Teriza!)_


End file.
